Finn's Suffering
by VodnikGAZ
Summary: Finn's brother, Jake, died. Why he died? Why is Finn suffering? How is Marceline connected with all this story? Why Finn is hurting Marceline? Read this story and find out! Rated M for language, suicide thoughts, rage, hate, anger.
1. Chapter 1-Jake's Death

[A\N] Hi guys! Sorry for not finishing previous story. Just have no inspiration. So, I decided to make another one, maybe more interesting or longer. I hope you'll like it.  
But there are hate, anger, suicide thought and many other stuff, so story is rated M. It takes place in the end of "Evicted!"

…Finn saw Marceline draining Jake as he said "Oops" and threw him away. Finn is filled with rage and run into Marceline. She grabbed him easily, but Finn punched her right in her face.

"Oh, Finn. That actually hurts." – said Marceline and opened her mouth for "eating" Finn. He closed his eyes, but didn't feel himself eaten. And then he felt Marceline kissed his cheek.

"So… You won't kill me?"

"No. I had fun with you, guys. I haven't felt it for years. Thank you both"

"But Jake...You drained him!"

"I think he is alive. C'mon dog, show yourself!" – said Marceline and flew to Jake's body. But saw him REALLY drained to death.

"Oh my glob… But… HOW?!"

"Marceline, what have you done?! YOU KILLED MY BROTHER! AND FOR WHAT?! FOR FUCKING FUN?!" – shouted Finn at Marceline. She only stood here and blinked.

"But… How could I do this? I thought, he will understand me saying 'Jake, stretch your blood system into your finger" – said Marceline in horror.

"BUT YOU FUCKING KILLED HIM! YOU GONNA PAY!" – shouted Finn and kicked her head, knocking her out. Finn grabbed his sword, but remembered, that she is immortal._"Fine, if she is immortal, but feels pain, I can fucking make her suffer as long as she lives. She is going to pay for what she's done to Jake. I will avenge you, my bro." – _thought Finn. Tears began forming in his eyes. He grabbed Marceline's unconscious body. Then picked up dead body of Jake's. He walked home. He grabbed some Sleep Potion and filled it into Marceline's throat. Then Finn picked up shovel and began to make the grave for Jake. While he was doing it, tears were falling down his face. When Finn finished the grave, he put Jake's body in it and started putting the dirt back. When he's done it, he grabbed some wood, wrote Jake's name, put his photo in special place and put it on Jake's grave._ "Rest in Peace, brother. I will avenge you. I will not forgive you. Thank for giving me the best time of my life. Thanks… For all…" - _ thought Finn and began to sob. He sobbed on his brother's grave for almost an hour. He cried: "Why?! Why my brother?! Why today?! Why this vampire girl wanted to play this fucking game?! WHYYYY?!" Then he remember, that Marceline is still here, but sleeping. Finn walked to her, grabbed her body and entered tree fort's basement. Then, he found ancient handcuffs. He locked Marceline in it. Then picked up the book "Vampires are weak" and read it. He found the way how to keep Marceline alive, but without her vampiric powers. Finn used it on her and left her, thinking _"You will suffer for all my life. I will make you suffer, when you made me suffer, when you killed my best buddy and bro. You. Will. Suffer. All. My. Life."_  
============================================================= The next day

Marceline woke up, noticing she is in handcuffs and tied to stone wall. She tried to use her vampire powers to get them off her, but couldn't. _"What happened? Why I am tied to a wall? The last thing I remember, is that Finn shouted "YOU GONNA PAY!", then I felt his painfull kick on my head. Then everything went dark to me. What have I done? Why my vampire instincts took over me and drained Jake to death?! I only wanted to play with them, but not killing Jake or Finn. I screwed up." – _Marceline thought. Soon she saw Finn entering the room with knife in his hand. He said:

"You killed my brother. Now you will suffer for all my life. I don't understand, why you killed him. But I will make you suffer."

"No! PLEASE NO! My vampire instincts took over me and ordered me to drain Jake to death!"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE, YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" – shouted Finn, enraged, and ran to Marceline. He took his knife stronger and began to cut small pieces of Marceline's skin, while she cried. He was filled with rage and hate. He slowly cut off one part, then another. Finn waited 'till her wounds healed and began again. Marceline cried in agony, shouter: "Please, Finn, don't do this! PLEASE!" – but Finn didn't hear her. He slowly cut another piece of body. Then he walked away. Five minutes later he brought her food. Finn forced her to feed herself and then he walked away, saying: "Don't try to call help. Nobody will come. By the way, those walls are soundproof, so nobody will hear you. Never ever hear you screaming."

The next day

Everybody came to say goodbye to Jake. There was more then half of Ooo. In this crowd there was Princess Bubblegum. She walked to Finn and asked:

"Who did this? Who killed Jake?"

"It was Marceline the Vampire Queen. After she killed my bro, I killed her" – Finn said. He was lying. He let Marceline live only to suffer. But Finn thought he will never ever talk to anyone about it.

"Oh my Glob! But how did you kill her?" – asked PB.

"Wooden stake"

"Okay Finn. I hope you won't suffer long. DON'T EVEN THING ABOUT SUICIDE!"

"I won't. Ooo needs me, so am I. I won't left any of you 'till I die." – said Finn and walked away. After everybody said goodbye to Jake, Finn came to Marceline. Again with knife. But he sat, putting knife on the table in front of him. Finn looked at Marceline with such contempt, hate and rage. Even anger was in his eyes. He only looked at Marceline, so is she.

"Finn… Please forgive me. I didn't want to kill Jake. I am suffering too for doing this."

"WHAT?!FORGIVE YOU, VAMPIRE SCUM?! SHUT THE FUCK UP! OR I'LL KILL YOU!" – shouted Finn, throwing table in Marceline, but missed.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO?! I WILL NEVER LET YOU GO OUT, EVEN IF I DIE! NOBODY WILL HELP YOU!" – shouted Finn in all the hate and anger he have. Marceline only looked at him with horror. But soon Finn calmed down and said:

"As you heard me, I will never forgive you and let you go. Never. You will suffer here for all my life. All your immortal life." – said Finn and walked away. Marceline was looking at him with horror and thought: _"What have I done? Why did you throw him and Jake out of their house only to have fun? I want things to change, but I can't do that. So, Finn is right. I will suffer. But I deserved that."_

Finn was sleeping. He saw nightmares one after another. In one Marceline was eating Jake's body. In another Jake was zombie, rose by Marceline. But then Finn woke up in strange room with all white. He saw Jake in front of him.

"What… Am I doing here?"

"He is here to talk to me, Finn."

"Jake… Sorry, I couldn't help you. You died because of me!"

"Don't blame yourself, bro. It's not anybody fault. Even it's not Marceline's. She was led by her vampire instincts, Finn. You must forgive her."

"Why do I must forgive her?! She is the one who killed you, Jake!"

"I know. But, you must forgive her. _She_ didn't do it. _The monster inside her _did it. So don't make her suffer. And don't blame her for this.I know, who killed me. And it's not Marceline. I won't tell you, what will happen when you let her go away. I am not allowed to do this. So, I was here to tell it to you. So, goodbye my bro. Live your life, and don't be afraid of anything." – said Jake and slowly vanished. Finn only stood in this white room, thinking about what Jake said. And soon he saw Marceline.

"Hello. As you can see, I look like Marceline. But I am her subconscious. She didn't really want to kill Jake. It was the monster inside her. He is weak, but sometimes, like, once of 1 thousand years he woke up for 1 second to control Marceline's mind. He fought me and won. But, I can tell you, she didn't want to kill Jake, to make you suffer. So, wake up. Wake up and talk to her" – she said and vanished, as Finn got up. Then he was thinking hard about all of this. Then he decided to go to talk to Marceline. Finn walked to her. She was still sleeping. Finn saw scars on her body. And red handcuff marks. He untied her and unlocked handcuffs. He walked with her body to his sofa and put her on it. Then Finn sat near her, preparing to talk to her. Finally, she woke up and saw Finn. Marceline thought: _"This is the end… He is going to kill me. Well, I deserved it." _While she was thinking her thoughts, Finn looked in her eyes. And he saw, what he's done. He looked in Marceline's eyes and saw, that he broke her life. He made her suffer, he broke her. Then he spoke:

"Marceline… I know, I made you suffer. I am very very very sorry. I don't think you'll forgive me and won't kill me. But I let you go. Go, and never come back. You caused so much emotional pain. I let you go, but never ever come back. You may tell anybody who happened. I deserved that. Hero of Ooo was brought down by his emotions, was made to make someone suffer. I am no longer hero, Marceline. I let my emotions overthrow me and take over me. I am sorry. Now, go. Go, never come back." – he said, gave some apples to Marceline, gave her Heal Potion and walked away. Marceline only blinked and watched Finn walking away. She grabbed all he gave her and flew out of his house. She thought _" I can see him suffering too. Yes, his emotions got over him, like monster inside me overthrew me and made me kill Jake. But I need to talk to Finn. I need to do it. But not now – he is so fragile now, he may become enraged in any second. I have to wait a little, then talk to him."___

[A\N] So much hate and rage. I hope you liked it. Please review. I will continue this story to end. I don't know when I will finish my previous story. Sadness filled me in last days so I wrote this. Maybe you don't like it because of language, sadism and other stuff, but I don't care. 


	2. Chapter 2-Forgiveness

**[A\N] Hi guys. This is another part of Finn's Suffering story. Some language, suicide thoughts and other shit is in here. Read and review it.  
================================================================================**

One week have passed since the death of Jake. Finn is in a great depression. He stays in the Tree Fort playing BMO or sitting near Jake's grave. Marceline hasn't visited Finn since he did cruel things to her. But finally, Marceline has decided to go to talk to Finn. She woke up in the morning, ate her breakfast and went to Finn's tree house.

**At the same time at the Tree Fort**

Finn was sitting on an armchair, thinking. _"I can't live anymore. I want to see Jake. The one and the only way to do this – suicide. Goodbye, cruel world" – _Finn thought, grabbing his sword. He pointed it at his heart and began slowly pull it. But something stopped him. Finn tried to move the sword, but he couldn't. Then, Marceline became visible, holding Finn's sword, preventing it to hit Finn.

"Marceline, I fucking said to you, never ever come back! I am so… Tired. I want to see Jake. I can't resist it anymore, Marceline. Just let me do what I want."

"I can't let you do this, Finn. You suffered, even cut some pieces of my skin, but I forgave you. I don't want you to kill yourself, Finn. I understand, you still hate me for Jake's death. I understand, why you avoiding me. I understand, why you dodging my telephone calls. I understand all."

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! YOU NEVER LOST YOUR BEST FRIEND AND BROTHER! YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND THIS PAIN, THIS DESIRE TO MEET SOMEONE YOU'VE LOST! YOU FUCKING CAN'T UNDERSTAND ME! FUCK OFF!" – shouted Finn, with hate and anger at Marceline, trying to pull his sword in his chest.

"Finn, you have hate, you have anger, you are suffering. Maybe I don't understand, but please, don't kill yourself. Don't let emotions overthrow your mind." – said Marceline quietly.

"WHY THE FUCK I AM LISTENING TO YOU?! I SAID FUCK THE FUCKING OFF ME! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ME! JUST GO AWAY! FUCK OFF! NEVER SHOW YOURSELF!" – shouted Finn in agony. Then he kicked Marceline in her gut, kicking her out of the room through the window with his sword.

"Everything…is…fucked up" – said Finn sadly and fainted. Marceline slowly entered his house again, and saw Finn lying on the floor. She took him slowly and flew to her house. Marceline put Finn on the pillows and said quietly:

"Just rest here. I will explain you everything."

Half an hour has passed, and finally, Finn woke up. He saw Marceline, flying above him. She noticed that Finn woke up and began her speaking:

"Now Finn, calm down. I know, how it, to lose someone you love like brother, or even brother. But, you don't have to kill yourself. I am sure your bro didn't want it after his death."

"Marceline,.. I said,.. get the f…"

"Shut up! You don't understand! You are too young for that!"

"YOU,YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! I AM TOO YOUNG?! BITCH PLEASE! I FUCKING LOST MY BRO! WHY ARE YOU MESSING WITH MY FUCKING MIND?! YOU WANT ME TO BECOME YOUR SLAVE?! JUST GET THE FUCK OFF MY LIFE! I LOST MY BROTHER, YOU KILLED HIM! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! I LET YOU GO BECAUSE MY BROTHER ASKED ME IN FUCKING DREAM! OH I WAS WRONG! I WAS FUCKING WRONG TO LET YOU GO!" – shouted Finn, throwing a chair in Marceline. It hit her head and knocked her out.

"YOU,GOT IT?! DON'T EVER MESS WITH MY MIND!" – shouted Finn, but soon said quietly: "Oh, what have I done?! She is trying to put me out of labyrinth in my brain, but I am avoiding it! Oh Marceline, I am so sorry…" – said Finn and began to cry. Soon he fainted. His nerves were overloaded.

Pretty soon Marceline woke up and saw Finn lying. Again. _"Poor boy. Glob, help me to lead this boy through this labyrinth in his brain! Glob, I ask you to bring old Finn, goody two shoes, back!" – _she thought, beginning to sob. She sobbed for a long time, but Finn woke up.

"Now, Finn, listen to me. And don't throw things in me. Just listen. I know, you hate me for what I've done to your brother. But please, forgive me! I didn't kill him, it was monster inside me! Please, forgive me. Please, Finn, do this…" – she said, and fainted. Nerves overloaded.

"Fine, Marceline. I forgive you. Only now I understood, why you killed him. It is monster of bloodlust inside you… Sorry for that pain I caused in your mind. Sorry…" – said Finn and kissed Marceline on her forehead. Soon he realized what he's done. _"I…Kissed Marceline on her forehead? Yes, at least, she deserved that for saving me from my emotions. I hope, she will forgive me for everything." – _he thought, beginning to stroke her hair. Half an hour later Marceline woke up and noticed Finn stroking her hair.

"What are you doing? I thought you hate me."

"No, now I am not. Sorry for all that stuff I said. I was just… Under my emotions. Thanks for saving my sanity. Thanks, Marceline. Now, I think, you are forgiven. I won't try to suicide anymore. But don't think I love you. There is no way for me to do that. You only saved me and somewhere deep in my soul I still hate you. But it is the deepest place in my soul."

"Thanks Finn… I thought, you'll hate me forever. But, as I know now, you won't. Thanks. And Finn…"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. Even you tried to kill me, made me suffer, I love you. You are handsome. You are cool, when not overthrew by your own emotions. I know you don't love me back, but I love you. Maybe you don't understand now, why I love you, but pretty soon you'll understand."

"Err… Thanks. And sorry again for causing pain to you. I… I… was overthrew by my emotions. I hope we can be at least… Friends. You saved me, you deserved that."

"Thanks Finn. Let's be friends" – said Marceline. But deep down her soul, her heart was broken. She loves Finn, but he rejected her, but now they are friend. _"I think I can prove my love to him, so he'll love me back. I don't know why I love him. And I hope he really forgave me for killing Jake. At least I want to talk to him, if I can. But it's later." – _Marceline thought, and noticed, that Finn fell asleep. So, she put her head on his chest and fell asleep too.

**[A\N] Enraged Finn… Wow, that were really hard emotions. And, by the way, thanks for reading. Review please. And leave some… Advice, If I need them.**


	3. Chapter 3-Away from Ooo

**[A\N] Hi again guys. You are reading 3****rd**** chapter of my new story! Enjoy and review.**

The next day

Marceline woke up in her house and thought: _"Why do I love Finn? I don't understand. But he is so… Cool, handsome." _Then she felt something left her soul. Feelings of love left her, and Marceline understood and shouted:

"Love Potion! Arg, Finn gonna pay for messing with my feeling! Why did you do this, Finn?! You thought I will forgive you faster if you give me love potion?! NO FUCKING WAY! Grrrrr…" – Marceline shouted and flew to the tree house.

**At the same time at the Tree House**

Finn was hardly thinking. _"Why does she love me? I made her suffer, so why does she love me?.." – _he thought. Five minutes later he remembered, that when he was searching for Heal Potion for Marceline he didn't look on the potion, just grabbed red one. _"Oh fuck, I gave her love potion! I must told her about it!" – _Finn thought. Soon he felt his emotion monster woke up. Finn heard in his head:

"_No, pathetic human, you are going to rape her and dump her! Whahahaa!"_

"What?! There is no way I'll do it!"

"Human scum, I know you want it! Just go and use her for your pleasure!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" – Finn shouted out loud. Soon someone kicked door of the Tree House. Door flew to Finn and hit him in his stomach. He felt the pain and crouched, touching his stomach. Soon he saw Marceline in front of him with red eyes.

"Finn! YOU THOUGHT I WILL FORGIVE YOU WHEN YOU GIVE LOVE POTION?!"

"No, I didn't look what I grabbed, honestly!"

"I DON'T TRUST YOU! YOU MADE ME SUFFER, SO WHY WOULD I TRUST YOU AFTER THIS?!"

"Marceline, I really didn't look what I grabbed, I didn't know if it was Love Potion! It was red, like Heal Potion! Sorry, please!"

"There is no sorry! YOU USED ME!" – shouted Marceline and grabbed Finn. She hold his hands and angrily whispered in his ear: "I am going to turn you into vampire. You will never live your life again, Finn!"

"Marceline, please, no…"

"YOU FUCKING USED MY FEELING! WHY WOULD I STOP?!" – Marceline shouted and tried to bite Finn, but he held her head, avoiding Marceline to bite Finn.

"Just… Let me bite you for my pain!" – shouted Marceline, and saw Finn becoming enraged. He kicked her out of him straight to the wall. Marceline's back hit the wall, then the floor.

"YOU, YOU FUCKING DON'T UNDERSTAND I DIDN'T WANT TO GIVE YOU THIS FUCKING LOVESHIT POTION?!HOW THE FUCK YOU DON'T TRUST ME AFTER I LET YOU GO?! YOU SON OF THE LICH, GET THE FUCK OUT OFF MY HOUSE, OR I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" – Finn shouted very very angrily, with hate and rage, and threw his sword in Marceline. The sword hit her in her head by sword's handle and knocked her out.

"FINE! NOW I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU SUFFER AGAIN, VAMPIRE SHIT SCUM! I WILL FUCKING RAPE YOU!" – shouted Finn. He tied Marceline to a wall, locked her legs and arms with handcuffs and walked to his knife. Slowly, Marceline woke up and saw Finn again with his knife.

"YOU FUCKING DON'T TRUST ME EVEN AFTER I LET YOU GO?! YOU FUCKING GONNA PAY, SCUM!" -shouted Finn. He began to draw bloody word "TRUST" on her body slowly. Marceline cried and shouted, sobbing and screaming, but Finn didn't stop. There were all his emotions in his eyes. Anger, pain, hatred, rage. When he finished drawing this word "TRUST" on Marceline's skin, he fainted. Marceline was only sobbing and screaming, when her wounds healed. She looked at Finn with such contempt.

At the same time, in Finn's mind there was a great fight. Fight between Finn's emotions and Finn's sanity.

"Hahaha, I will destroy you and kill everybody who are not with you! You are no longer hero. You are now my BITCH!"

"Never! It will never be that way! You only will bring Finn to his death. But before it you will destroy yourself and everything Finn loves. Let him just go!"

"I'll never do that, you, pathetic sanity! You think you can beat me? Finn don't love anybody, he have hate and anger in his soul! Hate and anger to Marceline."

"Oh, I can't beat you? I think I can!"

"What are you tal…"

"I AM CALLING TO THE POWER OF LOVE AND TRUST!" – shouted Finn's sanity, throwing big flash of light in Finn's emotions. It hit him very painfully, burning him.

"This battle you won! But the war hasn't ended yet!" – shouted Finn's emotions and vanished.

Finn woke up after this battle. He saw Marceline tied to the stone wall. She was unconscious. He slowly stand up and untied Marceline._"What have I done?! Why this emotions want me to do cruel things to everybody? I think I must leave Ooo for a long time to fight against my emotions, to throw them away" – _Finn thought. He grabbed Marceline's body and walked to her home, put her on her bead, wrote a note, put it in front of Marceline and left her house. _"I must leave all of Ooo now." – _Finn thought, as he walked home, packed food, medicine and other stuff he need in his backpack. Then Finn left the house, walking away from Ooo.

Marceline slowly woke up. She felt pain in her body, then saw a note._"Hmm, that strange. But I must read it, maybe it's something important" – _Marceline thought and began to read the note.

"Marceline. I know I've done cruel things to you.  
I don't even know if you forget me, so I left the Ooo  
I left Ooo because I am fighting my emotions. I must not  
Let them out, or I'll probably kill you and my other friends.  
And sorry again for Love Potion I accidently gave you.

Love,

Finn"


	4. Chapter 4-Finn's return

**[A\N] I am speechless. Just read it.**

The year has passed since Jake's death and Finn's disappearance. But nobody forgot them. Even The Ice King didn't. And Marceline… She was the one, who hoped that Finn will come soon to tell her good news. Everyday she waited him near his tree house. Even when it was too sunny, Marceline was waiting him. Sometimes she brought her axe bass and played sad songs that can make heartless creatures cry.  
This was a year since Jake's death. Marceline was sitting on the Tree House and watched at small grave in the yard. Soon she saw something strange – she saw cloaked man slowly walking to Jake's grave. Then the man sat on his knees, burring his face in the grass near the grave. He cried. _"Is it… Finn?" – _thought Marceline, becoming invisible. She flew to the man, but didn't see his face. Then she heard a whisper:

"Rest in Peace, my brother. I came here to honor you. I want you to come back, Jake. But nothing will change."

"You are Finn, aren't you?"

"AAAAHHH! Don't scare me, Marceline! I just need to… Honor my brother."

"Finn, what about your emotions?"

"Now I control them. I will not hurt you anymore. You'll never see my knife pointing at you again, Marceline. And, did you forgive me? I think you didn't, 'cause I gave you so much pain…"

"I forgave you! Don't blame yourself now, please. I know it was your emotions, but not you yourself."

"Thanks Marceline. But now I need some alone time with myself in the Tree House. Can you leave?"

"Okay, Finn" – said Marceline and flew away. But when Finn couldn't see her anymore he became invisible and began to follow Finn. He entered the tree house and sat on coach. Finn opened his backpack and pulled out necklace. Then he quietly said: "I'll give it to Marceline as my gift. I think she deserved it, helped me to realize that I am under emotions monster. I hope she'll like it, or I will be in pain. Duh, I have gone through many dangers to get this necklace!" Marceline quietly gasped, but closed her mouth. _"He got it for me?" – _she thought. "Who's here?!" – loudly asked Finn, standing up, hiding necklace. "I know, someone is here! So, show yourself!" But Marceline said nothing, hoping Finn won't notice her breath. "Marceline, I know you are here. I can feel your breath."

"Okay Finn. Sorry, I was watching you"

"And what did you see?" – asked Finn.

"I only flew here a moment ago and saw you are holding something in your hands, but didn't see what it is."

"Okay… But never be like that, okay?"

"Okay Finn" – said Marceline and flew out of the window. _"I think he understood that I was lying."_

**The next day**

"Hey Marceline"

"Hey Finn. Why did you come here this early?"

"I want to give something to you"

"And what is this?" – asked Marceline, already knew the answer. Finn answered: "It's a necklace. I got it while I was out of Ooo. I decided to bring it to you. At least you deserved that."

"Oh thanks Finn! It's very beautiful!" – said Marceline and kissed Finn on his cheek and touching one corner of his lips by hears. Finn didn't even blush hardly, like the first time Marceline kissed him on a cheek. He blushed so light, only shade of light pink appeared on his cheeks.

"Haha, why didn't you blush that hard you blushed when we first met?"

"Marceline, please, don't remind me of this. I caused so much pain to you when we first met…"

"Oh… Sorry, Finn…"

"It's alright, just don't remind me of this shit." – said Finn. Then he walked to the fridge, and asked:

"Marcy, can I have some food? All my food disappeared in my Tree House."

"Sure you can." – said Marceline and thought: _"Marcy? Good nickname for me, I think."_

"How did you call me?"

"What? Oh, sorry, I didn't notice it."

"That's okay, I like it. So… wanna sing a song?"

"Sure, Marcy." – he said and thought: _"Why did I call Marceline Marcy? I don't have some feeling for her, don't I? I just… Caused so much pain in her, broke her life. I think it will be awkward to say that I have feeling for her. But why do I have? Did I drink love potion? I think I didn't."_

After Finn and Marceline stopped playing, she asked him:

"Hey Finn? Why was you zoned out somewhere in your thoughts?"

"Hey, it's private! I can't tell you it yet."

"Okay, chill! I don't want this to end like a year ago, okay?"

"Don't remind me, please! I understood that I mustn't do this cruel shit to you!"

"It's okay Finn!"

"No it's not! I was not right! I mustn't do this that time! I am really very sorry!"

"Just chill, please! I only want you now to be happy with someone you love! If you love someone you must tell her, and then your emotions of anger, hate and rage will disappear forever!" – said Marceline. Then there was an awkward silence. Finn started to blush hard.

"I think I had a crush on Princess Bubblegum when I was younger, but now I don't think I love anyone."

"Finn, that's okay. Just follow your heart. Maybe you'll find someone to live your life with." – said Marceline, Then Finn thought: _"Do I have to tell her that I have feeling for her? I think not now, but the next day. I must prepare for this. Maybe she'll reject me, 'cause I made her suffer, but I have to try, or I'll have no answer."_

"Okay Marcy, I'll think about it. And I'll tell you whom I love tomorrow."

"You don't have to tell me this tomorrow. But if you want I'll hear you out. Now look, there is evening already!"

"Yeah, I must go home. I haven't taken a good sleep for 1 year." – said Finn and headed home.


	5. Chapter 5-Finn's love

It was another quiet morning in Ooo. Finn woke up, washed himself and prepared his breakfast. He slept good this night because his hear was calm, nothing was bothering him. But one and the only thing stuck in his mind was his feeling to Marceline. He doesn't know what to do. Finn thought that it will be very bad for him to tell Marceline how he feels about her, 'cause he's done so much painful things to her. Even broke her life. But Finn decided to tell her how he feels. Finn thought it will be good thing to tell her, that there is someone who loves her. So, Finn decided to tell Marceline about it when he finish his breakfast. But before he could to this Marceline flew in kitchen.

"Hello Finn. I'm sorry, I watched you through the window, but I saw you zoned out with your thoughts. What were you thinking about?"

"Marceline, it's not good to interrupt me eating. I'll tell you when I finish. You can wait me on my couch."

"Okay, Finn" – said Marceline and flew to couch and sat on it. Then Finn turned to his food and kept eating. During this he thought: _"Oh bread balls, I don't know how she'll answer! Why is it so hard? Let's hope for the best, Finn"_

"Marceline…"

"Yeah, Finn?"

"I don't know if you want to hear this from me…"

"Go on, Finn."

"Marceline… I love you."

"Finn… We can't be together, you know. You made me suffer, so I don't want to be with you. Sorry."

"I… understand. Sorry… I didn't mean it… Sorry!" – cried Finn and ran out of his house to the woods. He kept running for good 10 minutes, then stopped. _"This was so bad… Now I have to hide somewhere here, I don't want Marceline to find me and say it again…" – _Finn thought, tears falling down his face. His head hit the grass and Finn cried out: "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! "

**1 Hour later**

Marceline was searching for Finn for an hour, but couldn't find him. She searched everywhere in the woods – on the treetops, caves, in the trees, everywhere! But Marceline didn't find him. Every five minutes she shouted "FFFIIIIINN!", but nobody answered. Marceline felt sorry for him, for answering like that. Only 10 minutes after Finn's running away she understood that he need someone to be with after his painful year. She cried, sobbed. Marceline was very sorry for him, for answering so cruel. She only wanted him back.

At the same time Finn was sitting under the window of his house. He saw Marceline inside, but didn't want to talk to her, so he sat there and was very quiet. He was sitting here for a long time. Then, finally, he sneaked in his house and walked to his bedroom. He locked the door and sat on his bed, covered with animals' fur. Finn covered his face by his hands and silently cried. Suddenly Marceline came and Finn gasped, still in his thoughts.

"Finn…"

"Marceline, I heard you, I won't be around you." – said Finn, trying to get up and run, but Marceline held him.

"No, I don't want to say this again, I'm sorry. Now I understood you want someone to spend your life with. So I accept what you said."

"But… I made you suffer…"

"It's okay now, I understood, why you did it." – said Marceline and kissed Finn's cheek.

"But I still think that is not right. Did I put again love potion accidently?"

"No, Finn. I didn't drink anything like that today. Only red wine from my fridge, and I'm sure there was no Love Potion in it."

"Okay, then. And Marcy?"

"Yeah Finn?"

"Did you show up to anybody during this year?"

"No. Why?"

"I told everyone _that_ day that I killed you. So, I don't think anybody know you are alive."

"That doesn't matter. Even if I show up now with you people will think you are under my spell and they will kill me. So it will be a secret that I am alive, okay?"

"Sure, Marcy. So, wanna go somewhere?"

"Where?"

"I think we should go to the Field of Love. I think you'll like it. Last night I prepared it for you, so I think we should go."

"Okay Finn, I'll go with you. So, where is it?"

"I'll show you…"

**[A\N] Sorry for short chapter, but I have no time to write something really long. Maybe I'll write next day, maybe an hour or later. So, review please.**


	6. Chapter 6-Returning of long dead person

**[A\N] Sorry for late chapter, I had no time for this. School and stuff, y'know? Anyway, read new chapter.**

The next day

It was 6 o'clock in the morning. But Finn has already woken up and now he is cooking breakfast himself. While cooking Finn thought about yesterday. It was a fight in his mind – fight between Pain, Love and Finn.  
_  
__[Pain] I am pain__  
__I am real. I'm not a dream__  
__I'm the chain around your neck as you scream___

_Surrender now__  
__You can't beat Death at his ruthless game__  
__Make your bow__  
__Hang your head in shame___

_[Finn] I can't believe there is no way out...__  
__[Pain] You'll I find you are wrong__  
__[Finn] You fill me with doubt...__  
__[Pain] You were never that strong___

_[Pain] I am pain__  
__I am the wound that never heals__  
__It's all in vain__  
__No compromise, no deals...___

_[Finn] I can't believe this is the end__  
__[Pain] It's written in stone__  
__[Finn] Where are my friends?__  
__[Pain] You have always been alone!__  
_

_[Emotions] (Pain!) We lead__  
__We hide as the pain leaves the rage inside__  
__Being here, welcomed by...a sane mind__  
__A travelled lie___

_[Pain] I am pain__  
__I am the end, I am your wraith__  
__Nothing remains__  
__I'm the loss of hope and faith___

_[Finn] I can't believe there is no way out...__  
__[Pain] You'll I find you are wrong__  
__[Finn] You fill me with doubt...__  
__[Pain] You were never that strong___

_[Emotions]We lead, we hide as the pain leaves the rage inside__  
__Being here, welcomed by...a sane mind__  
__A travelled lie__  
__All the time, I had waited with rage__  
__All the time, I was promised my salvation___

_[Love] I can't accept this, we will find a way__  
__Out of this cesspool of doom and dismay__  
__Beyond this dejection there's beauty and grace__  
__A glorious future we long to embrace___

_[Emotions] (Pain!) All the time, I have waited with rage__  
__All the time, I was promised my salvation___

[A\N] Song is "Ayreon - The Human Equation – Pain"

Finn, with the help of Love, defeated Pain and Emotions. He locked them deep down inside his mind. _"I'll never let my emotions to control my mind again. NEVER!" – _Finn thought. When he finished cooking he phoned Marceline.

"Hey Marcy?"

"Yeah Finn."

"Err… Do you want to come to my house?"

"I'll be there in a few minutes Finn, bye."

"Bye Marcy" – said Finn and took away his phone. He was waiting for her for half an hour when she came.

"Finn, you cooked breakfast?"

"Yeah. Wanna eat?"

"Yeah, thanks. I have no food in the fridge so I would like to eat now." - The vampire queen said and took some strawberries. She sucked the color red from them and now she is lying on Finn's couch. _"Wow, he is nice to me since… Incident. I think he wants now to prove his apologizes. He had such an emotional pain, at least. Yeah, he wasn't… very nice to me a year ago, but now I can only see him like a good man. Or kid, whatever. He has grown up during past year, I think. So now he can't be named like a silly child, kid and other stuff." – _thought Marceline.

"Hey Finn"

"Yeah?"

"I want to talk to you about past year…" – said Marceline. _"Oh glob, why now? Is she thinking about revenge or what? I hope she will not beat me up or do the same shit I've done to her… Oh glob, why did I let my emotions out?" – _thought Finn, becoming sweaty.

"Keep going, Marceline" – Finn sighed lightly.

"So… Since _that time _ you've become very nice man. Yeah, man, not child. You grew up mentally during past year, so I can't blame you now for what you've done. So I hope that will never happen again, or I'll kill you, really."

"I won't do that again! Never ever do that again! I… screwed up, I know. I don't want you to suffer again like this… Really, I will protect you, even if you can't die, I will protect you."

"Thanks Finn… Nobody told me such good things."

" And please, Marcy, don't remind me this shit. I was trying to forget it during past year."

"Finn, we mustn't forget it! I know, it has a lot of pain, suffering and other cruel stuff in it, but it can't be forgotten."

"Yeah… You are right about it…."

"Sorry Finn. Now let's finish our breakfast." – said Marceline and the two returned to eating. They ate in silent, no one of them was talking. They both had many thought during eating.

_"What if she'll leave me alone? I won't survive it. She is the last thing I have. What about the rest of Ooo? I think they are hating me because of my leaving. I haven't told anyone about my leaving besides Marcy"_

"What if he'll leave me alone? I won't survive it. He is the last thing I have. The rest of Ooo is still hating me because of killing Jake. They think I am long dead, but Finn knows I am alive."

They were thinking many other thought besides those. But they were thinking of each other.

"Hey Finn…"

"Hey Marcy." – said Marceline and Finn in unison.

"You first, Finn"

"Okay. I want to ask you 1 question."

"Go on."

"Will you leave me alone or won't?"

"I wanted to ask you the same thing. And I won't leave you alone."

"I won't too, Marcy. You are the only one who knows why I left a year ago, leaving Ooo."

"And you are the only one who knows that I am alive." – Marceline said. Then Finn and Marceline sat on the couch and hugged each other. Then Marceline kissed Finn on his lips and he melts in the kiss. Silent tears were rolling down their faces. They were sitting, kissing, for 10 minutes. Then they broke apart, both blushing, understood what has just happened.

"Errrr… Sorry Finn, I couldn't hold myself."

"That's alright, Marcy. I understand." – said Finn, and then the awkward silence fell. It lasted for 5 minutes before Marceline said:

"Hey Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"You know, I've never kissed someone on lips. Even if I'm 1000 years old."

"Really? Why haven't you done it with someone else before me?"

"I was avoiding guys for a long time. And after The Great Mushroom War…"

"Stop, what is The Great Mushroom War? Jake told me long time ago, that it was the last war of humans."

"It was the war, when everything went down. Before the beginning of the war, there were milliards of humans, like you, living on the Earth. It's how the place we are living on called. So, there was a conflict between the two great countries – Russia and USA. The Russia was the largest country with developed nuclear weapons. Nuclear means very dangerous. Only 1 nuclear bomb can destroy all Ooo. And can make it uninhabited for almost 100 years. The conflict has begun when Ukraine, ally of Russia, was attacked by USA because of resources. Then the war began. Everyday bombs were blowing in every part of Earth. Some of those bombs caused holes between dimensions, so magic came to Earth. I was 7 years old when the war began. My mother died in the beginning, and my father forgot me. I was crying in the ruins of city called Moscow. It was the capitol of Russia. Then I was found by the man, Simon Petrikov. He looked like an old bearded man, but he was only 47 years old. Also he had light blue skin and long nose. He gave me Hambo, teddy bear. He was protecting me for almost 10 years. But he had an artifact – golden crown with 3 crimson gems. It gave him magic power, but also changed him. Physically and Mentally. He was becoming very nuts. It was because of this crown. When I was 17, Simon left me. He only left a note, in which were written that he can be dangerous and had to run away from me. I cried, but soon my father took me to the Nightosphere and turned me into vampire you can see now."

"Do you know if Simon still alive?"

"Yes, he is still alive, but he don't remember who is he or who is me." – said Marceline and began to cry. She lied her head on Finn's shoulder and cried. Finn only was stroking her hair gently and whispered:

"Shh, Marcy. He'll remember you someday. It's no need to cry"

"I know, but… but… I spent so much time with him. He is like a father to me. Better father then I have now." – Marceline said, sniffing. But she soon stopped and said:

"Finn, I… I now want to be alone for some time… I'll call you later, okay?"

"It's okay. If you want to go you can. I can't force you to stay." – said Finn, and then Marceline flew out of his house. Finn watched her flying away, and then lied on his bed, and thinking. _"Marceline had a great past. Now I understand that it is not so good to be immortal. It is bad to watch someone forgetting you." – _Finn thought and decided, that he need a good sleep. He got in his sleeping bag and fell asleep. He saw a white room in his sleep. There was Jake in front of Finn.

"Jake, why are you here?"

"I want to tell you something, Finn"

"I am listening"

"So Finn… I am alive. I am buried, yes, I know. But Marceline turned me into a vampire, she didn't kill me."

"But why didn't you stretch yourself and freed yourself?"

"I lost my stretch powers when became the vampire. So, can you free me?"

"Jake! Send me awake!"

"Okay, bro." – said Jake and soon the white room began to fade. Then Finn woke up in his bed, quickly put his clothes instead of his pajamas, took a shovel and ran into yard. Finn quickly found Jake's grave and began to wipe the dirt off. Soon he saw Jake himself. His yellow fur became paler, fangs showed up.

"Jake, brother!" – shouted Finn, crying, then hugged his dog brother.

"Finn! I was waiting for you, but you didn't come."

"Sorry Jake, I thought Marceline killed you."

"I know, no need for sorry. Just put me out of my grave, Finn."

"Sure, bro!" – said Finn and grabbed Jake. Finn took him higher and put him on the ground. Finn hugged Jake and the two walked to the tree house.

"Finn, wanna some bacon pancakes?"

"Sure bro! And by the way, are you planning a revenge to Marceline?"

"No, I am not. I told you a year ago that it was not her fault."

"I know, but… You know, she turned you into a vampire."

"Yeah, now no sunbathes at all"

"Haha, you're always joking right way!" – said Finn. As soon as Jake cooked bacon pancakes two brothers sat and began to eat. Finn thought that bacon pancakes was very tasty and told it to Jake. Then the two laid on their beds and fell asleep, 'cause it was still night.

[A\N] Boom! Jake's returning! What did you think, vampires can turn other creatures to vampires, yeah? Review please, guys. 


	7. Chapter 7-The end is now!

**[A\N] Here it comes! Another chapter of my story! Enjoy.**__

It was bright, sunny morning in the Land of Ooo. It was silent morning. Not like dead silence, but nature silence. With birds singing, water splashing, animals chewing grass.

"Hey Jake, are you awake?"

"Yeah, bro. I am going for a walk, 'kay?"

"Jake, don't forget hat or umbrella! You are vampire now, remember?"

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me. Anyway, I am going to see Lady Rainicorn. I can guess she was crying when discovered that I "died". So I want to comfort her, okay Finn?"

"Sure brudda. And I am going to see Marceline. I can guess you know what happened to us?"

"Finn, after I fainted I didn't know what happen between you both."

"Errr…. I'll tell you later all the story, but now me and Marceline are like… Boyfriend and girlfriend, y'know? At least she helped me with some VERY IMPORTANT emotional stuff."

"Okay bro, I'll listen to your story when you're ready. So, goodbye, I am going" – said Jake and walked to Lady's house. Then Finn began to put on his clothes , then slapped himself and thought : _"Oh shit! I totally forgot about taking Marceline to the Field of Love to show her how I want to apologize and how I love her! Oh crap, I must go!" _Finn put on his clothes, grabbed his backpack and went to Marceline.

"Hey Marcy, are you home?"

"Yeah Finn. Come on in." – said Marceline and opened a door to her house.

"Hey Finn, I can guess you want to tell me something."

"Yeah, Marceline. Jake is alive, but a vampire. So, you didn't kill him… And I did cruel shit to you because of nothing! Oh my Glob, now I am lost in the labyrinth in my mind… I thought, Jake was dead…"

"Finn, it's good that he is alive! And you didn't know that so don't blame yourself, please."

"But I really did wrong, for nothing! I, only I screwed everything up! I know you turned Jake into vampire, but didn't kill him. What have I done? For what have I done this? I don't understand…" – Finn said and fainted. "FINN!" – yelled Marceline, while shaking him. "Please, wake up! Please, don't be such a weenie! WAKE UP!" – she cried. _"There is no way out… I must carry him to the only hospital in Ooo I know – Candy Kingdom hospital. I know I am banned from there, but…. Argh, I'll do everything for Finn I can!" – _thought Marceline and carried him to Candy Kingdom. She flew as fast as she could, trying to be faster and faster. Marceline reached the Candy Kingdom Hospital, opened the door and flew in.

"Doctors, hurry!"

"Marceline! You are banned from here for killing Jake!"

"I didn't kill him! Whatever, just go and help Finn! He passed out and didn't wake up soon. I don't know what is happening to him!" – shouted Marceline, giving Finn to hospital staff. _"You will be alright, Finn. Just wait a little." – _Marceline thought.

===================================================================================

**During this time in Finn's mind**

Finn woke up in dark room. He can't even touch himself or see.

_[Finn] I can't move,  
I can't feel my body,  
I don't remember… anything._

What place is this?  
How did I get here?  
I don't understand, what's happening.

Am I alone?

There was no answer. Finn only tried to see something, but couldn't. Soon he heard familiar voice. Voice of his emotions.

_[Emotions] You've been deserted  
Everyone has left you…  
You know it's always been that way.  
Those frantic years… The people you've neglected…_

And now the time has come, to pay.

YOU ARE ALONE!

No one here is dancing to your tune…

After voice faded, silence has come. Long silence. Soon Finn saw somebody – he saw Marceline, Finn with knife and young Finn.

_[Finn] Is this a dream, or is it real?  
[Young Finn] Sometimes the dreams become reality!  
[Finn] But I don't know what to feel…  
[Young Finn]__ Then I will guide you through this haze!  
[Finn] But who are you? Why are you here?  
[Young Finn] I am you and you are all of us!  
[Finn] I can't think, my mind ain't clear.  
[Young Finn] The I will free you from this maze!_

Said Young Finn and took Finn's hand. Young Finn guided him through maze in his maze.

_[Marceline] Can't you feel it burn, deep down inside?!  
Won't you ever learn? Don't try to hide!  
Can't you feel that fire, scorching your soul?!  
A wounded man's desire, out of control!_

[Finn with knife] I can't believe you're giving up,  
That's not your way!  
I can't believe you'd pass the chance to make them pay!

You always had complete control, never thinking twice!  
You always called the shots, the heart as cold as ICE!

Then silence came. Nothing, but sound of foot, stepping on floor. Then Finn rose his head and asked:

_[Finn] You are delusions of my mind!  
[Young Finn] And so we are, we're all a part of you!  
[Finn] Am I a part of some design?  
[Young Finn] The one design is in your head!  
[Finn] How can it be? You look so real!  
[Young Finn] We are as real as you imagine us!  
[Finn] I can touch you! I can feel!  
[Young Finn] Then take my hand and follow me!_

Finn took Young Finn's hand, and they began to fly. They flew about 10 minutes, when they heard:

_[Marceline] Can't you feel it burn, deep down inside?!  
Won't you ever learn? Don't try to hide!  
Can't you feel that fire, scorching your soul?!  
A wounded man's desire, out of control!_

[Finn with knife] I can't believe you're giving up,  
That's not your way!  
I can't believe you'd pass the chance to make them pay!

You always had complete control, never thinking twice!  
You always called the shots, the heart as cold as ICE!

Finn heard it, and then thought: _"We are on the right way! I must follow Young Me, even if I don't understand, what's happening"_ Then he heard familiar, very familiar voice. Sweet, soft voice. Marceline's best voice.

_[Marceline] Close your eyes, listen to your heart beat…__  
__Surrender to its soothing pulse…__  
__Silence the cries, gentle and carefree…__  
__Good or bad, true or false...___

_You're not alone.___

_You'll find me here whenever they oppose you,__  
__I am the strongest of them all…__  
__No need to fear these feelings that enclose you…__  
__I'm here to catch you, when you fall.___

_You're not alone__!_

___I am here, dancing to your tune…___

Said Marceline, and Finn woke up and gasped. Real Marceline ran to him and gave big hug.

"Oh, Finn, why did you leave me?"

"It was… Well, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry! And why was your mouse opening sometimes?"

"Just talking to myself in the dream. I'll tell you all story later, okay?"

"Okay, Finn. Now, let's head to my place, I want to speak to you… In private." – said Marceline with a smirk on her face.

"Okay, let's go" – said Finn and walked with Marceline to her house. During this Finn thought: _"My suffering is over. I will no longer suffer. I must live my life. With Marceline. I am finally happy."_

**THE END**

[A\N] Hehe, that's the end. Finn is happy and so am I. My life has changed too. But that's private. AAAAND I'll keep writing my previous story! Wait 'till update! And yeah, while Finn was fainted, the song you read is Ayreon – The Human Equation – Isolation. I was reading my story while listening to song, and guess what? I cried!__

_  
_


End file.
